


Lonely Planet

by Ravennia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Finally, M/M, Mean girls Au, and also holidays, but its here, he is stupid in love, it took me a while because I was lazy af, its a truth, tbh i don't remember much of the movie, victor is pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravennia/pseuds/Ravennia
Summary: Everything was just plain boring and colorless. Except for the boy whose locker was beside his. He was a rainbow, he was bright, however too shy to let the shine draw much attention. It was love at first sight.





	

****  


It was his second year of high school. He had everything a teenager could ask for: friends, popularity, a fanbase, good grades, beauty and people fawning over him. Except that he couldn’t care less for them, they were just after his looks.

 

Well, he couldn’t say that of some of them. Georgi, in the same class as him, Yuri, one year younger and Mila in the second year. They were nice, except for Georgi’s eccentric, excessive drama and Yuri’s anger.

 

Everything was just plain boring and colorless. Except for the boy whose locker was beside his. He was a rainbow, he was bright, however too shy to let the shine draw much attention. It was love at first sight. “So, what’s the deal with the Japanese kid?” Mila asked before the class began. “You’re daydreaming while looking for the whiteboard for a while.”

 

“Oh, the love.” Georgi began.

 

“We are not taking Literature class now, Georgi.” Mila commented.

 

“I think we are taking the class right now, Mila”. Victor commented as he saw the teacher entering. And someone almost fainting on the floor, probably in a hurry. The same boy from earlier.

 

Mila and Georgi giggled as they noticed how Victor was shaking his head almost all the time while blushing. The boy sat beside Victor, who was still daydreaming.

 

“So”, the teacher began. “You all know about the play we do next to Christmas. This year the book will be…”

 

Mila whispered to Victor. “Do you think it’s another Shakespeare book?”

 

“I… don’t know.”

 

“The Great Gatsby.”

 

That meant that they would do a play. Oh crap, he couldn’t compromise himself with a play with his parents on his heels about college. Unconsciously, his eyes rolled and unfortunately, the teacher noticed.

 

“Got some problem, Nikiforov?”

 

“Uh? No problem.” he answered, a bit confused. He saw through the corner of his eyes a very embarrassed brunette boy, not understanding the reason why he was embarrassed.

He discovered later that the boy’s name was Yuuri Katsuki. Japanese, like Mila said. How did she knew that? Some detail that he let it slip? But hey, that’s doesn’t matter anymore.

 

At other classes, he discovered that the boy made a lot of notes, but he never dared to talk out loud, even if his answers were right. He would bite the pencil cap, probably thinking of some way to solve the question.

 

He wasn’t finding it hard, but today his mind wasn’t working well for math. As he read the problem, again and again, he only tangled himself more, which made him knock his head on the desk, groaning.

 

He reads the question again “P is a polynomial such that P(x2 + 1) = - 2 x4 + 5 x2 + 6. Find P(- x2 + 3). Uuugh, why is this so hard?”

 

“Uuuh, technically, is not that hard.” a low voice mumbled beside him. As he looked at Yuuri, he noticed that the boy was flustered, and a bit nervous because his hands were shaking like an earthquake were happening right now. “Y-you just got to….” and he explained. Quite well. “...See, you did it!”

 

He seemed more comfortable while explaining the problems. “You can ask me anything if you got a problem, okay?”Needless to say, he blushed a lot after that, surprised by his own bravery of asking such a question. But Victor nodded. “I will. Your explanation made me understand this.”

 

He started to blush violently, which made Victor more nervous. “Both nervous over a simple conversation? You can chill”, Mila put her hands on both of their shoulders. “For Victor to not understand a math problem is quite a sight.”

 

“You were enjoying my suffering. I knew it.” He acted offended and put a hand on his forehead.

 

“Don’t blame me if your desperate face is so fun to watch.”

 

As the ring bell, Victor could hear the most beautiful sound right after it. Yuuri was laughing, with a bit of tears in his eyes. And Victor was blushing a lot, probably helping him fall more in love with that boy. Why he hadn't noticed him sooner? Plastic life blinded him this much?

 

He saw Yuuri waving and walking away to meet someone in the hall for the lunch break. Victor felt a bit sad, but he got up and went to the dining hall, ready to put his plastic mask.

 

He could say that he had a hard time to keep this mask during lunch. Three tables away, Yuuri was laughing about something, and he seemed so pretty…

 

“Is he sick?” Yuri asked. “Nah,” Mila said. “Just in love.”

 

“Ugh. He’s looking worse than Georgi.”

“This way you offend me, kitten.” Victor answered absentmindedly, staring into the nothing.

 

“He _is_ deep. How long he’ll be suffering?”

 

“Long enough to ruin his own reputation.” someone said. What was his name? Oh, it was Christophe. He got someone by his side carrying some thick book, fidgeting.

 

“It’s not like you to care about me, Chris.” He tried to act indifferent, and it worked. “You don’t seem worrying about your own life in regards to Wilhelm.” The boy beside Chris stiffened as he heard his name being mentioned. It was easy to anyone to be nervous or sarcastic around him. Put all the barriers so he couldn’t see their weaknesses.

 

Only when the bell rang, he realized that he didn’t eat his lunch. “Oh well. Guess who is going to be mad when I get home?” “You don’t really worry about your parents, right?”

 

“Nah”, he shook his hand in denial and smirked. “They are totally okay with my lifestyle. I can’t help since I’m the best student in class.”

 

“But you needed help today,” Mila said. “It’s not like you to need help.” He knew she was pushing him, making him say something bad about Yuuri. He didn’t want to, but _he needed._ “Nah, it was only today. After all, why would I need help from _him_?” He wanted to cry, he could feel his eyes burning.

 

As his friends got up from the table, he looked at his lunch bag. “Not hungry.” He heard Yuri kicking someone, he just didn’t expect to be Yuuri. The world was testing him, he wanted to help, to shield Yuuri so bad, but he _couldn’t._ “That means I’m a coward.”

 

He got up and left without looking to anyone in the hall. He went to a bathroom stall to hide his tears. And he cried, tears falling like a river from his eyes. Soon later, he was sobbing, wishing to be held in someone’s arms and hear soothing words, but this damn plastic life would stop him from doing so.

  


He hadn't heard steps entering the bathroom. Then someone else was sobbing too. He figured out minutes later that was Yuuri there, only from his complaints. Now he couldn’t leave or his cover would-- Fuck it.

 

When he got up, he didn’t even tried covering his swollen eyes, his red face. So he left the stall, walking to the sink, acting like he would clean his face, he could sense Yuuri’s dread, his fear of being caught crying.  Until he saw Victor’s face. His expression changed to something close to...pity?

 

“Why were you…?” He spoke, his voice still cracked from crying. When Victor glared at him, _unintentionally,_  the boy stiffened. “I’m s-sorry. I won’t ask.”

 

“But it's best if I answer you, right?”

 

“Y-yeah, it is.”

 

“I’m a coward. I wish I could’ve helped you when Yuri was doing that. I felt bad talking arrogant and selfish things, I wish I could just hang around with anyone I want and--”

 

Yuuri didn’t hesitate on hugging him, caressing his hair. “It’s fine, I don’t blame you since you are regretting.” Victor only broke into more tears, wetting Yuuri’s hoodie. “I just--” His head was throbbing. “want to be happy.”

 

“And you are going to be if you start changing. Not overnight, surely.” He cupped Victor’s face and looked at him. “And I’ll help you. So, wash this face and--”  “You were crying too, why?”

 

“I felt like a coward. But don’t worry, it’s always like this for me.”

 

“But look at you, aiding me.” he laughed. “Such bravery.” Yuuri pouted while letting go of Victor’s face. “We should hurry, the next class already began.”

 

“Fine.” his voice was still a bit weird, but his face wasn’t so red anymore. They both walked in silence to Biology’s class and strangely enough, _no one_ asked him what happened, but there were gossips on the edges. “Isn’t it _weird?_ Both of them walking together? Katsuki should just fuck off.”

 

This one, the one Victor heard was enough to make him mad. Luckily, it was  before the class change. “He won’t fuck off. If he wants to, he’ll hang around me. And I’ll allow it because at least he isn’t nosy or only interested in my money or popularity. Now if you excuse me.” He took his books while everyone was staring shocked expressions.

 

Yuuri felt a wave of confidence over him, but someone _still_ bothered to bump him and make him fall, outside of class. _Plisetsky._ “Fuck off, pig.”  His glasses were on the floor, but he still could see the blurry face of the kid. “I don’t think you should talk like this.” “And what you’re going to do? Scream to the principal?”

 

“No. Something way worse than screaming.” he deadpanned. “Something that’ll make you regret walking in my way, _kid.”_ And he simply grabbed his glasses on the floor and walked away. His mind was screaming, Victor had a small smile on his lips and everyone could see Yuri very pissed off.

 

“Why are you siding with him, Victor?!”

 

“Well, because I can do whatever I want!” _And because he without glasses is hot, but no one needs to know this._

 

In the art class, they were given the permission to do anything they wanted after a little discussion about the play. Since Victor was forced to be great everything, he would surely do an amazing drawing, painting, watercolor, whatever. He decided to do charcoal drawings of how he imagined _a certain someone_ as Jay Gatsby, allowing his imagination to wonder, not focusing on the surroundings. But he forgot one detail: he never tried charcoal.

 

Only after he heard the teacher walking through the class he came back to his senses. “See, Nikiforov, I told you. After you focus on something you can do anything! Oh Yuuri, yours is a beautiful watercolor! Guess we got an artist couple here!”

 

Victor stuttered. “C-c-couple?!” His face was on fire, and also Yuuri’s. The teacher was laughing. “Aww, young love. And I also think we got a Gatsby for the play.”

 

“You can’t be serious.” Yuuri deadpanned, straightening his glasses. “I’m not suitable for the role and--”  She ignored him completely.  “And Daisy won’t _be_ Daisy, it’ll be Daniel. And this role goes to the charcoal kid here.”.

 

Victor read the book enough times to know what happens on the ending and during the book. “Oh boy, my parents are going to kill me.”

 

It was his mere thought. His parents were proud of him, somehow. “At least you got the main character.” his father said. “So, when we are going to meet the great Gatsby?”, his mom asked.

 

“I don’t know mom. He is...a bit shy. But I know he got potential.”

 

For some joke of fate, Yuuri decided to go to Victor’s house on his own, after getting the address with some weird classmate, with all their speeches of the play on his bag. He just stopped home to have a snack and then he dashed and got really surprised when he saw the biggest mansion.

 

“Holy pork cutlet bowls, this is huge.” _Knock, knock, his anxiety arrived_. The doorbell was just within his reach, but he started trembling, his hands sweating while holding one strap of his bag on his right shoulder. A security guard came, asking who he was and he just stuttered and messed everything up.

 

“Right. You can come in, a maid will guide you to the guest room.”

 

He was impressed with the place. And he followed the maid silently while looking down. “I shouldn’t have done this.” Hearing the maid announcing his name made him stiffened, feeling judged as three pairs of intense blue eyes stared at him. It was too much for a day.

 

“Yuuri~” Victor’s voice sang. “You’re here~”

 

“Y-yeah.” he stuttered, _again._ “You dashed out after the class ended, so the teacher couldn’t give you your part of the play. And she insisted for me to give it to you.”

 

“Oh, so _he_ is the Gatsby.” his mother sang. Yuuri would practically combust on the spot after Victor’s mom spoke, his knees even got weak.

 

Victor had to stop him from falling. Yuuri Katsuki is killed by shame. When he woke up, he was on a soft couch and he could feel a faint smell of mint and hear a soft voice speaking, however is vision was way too blurry for him to tell who.

 

“Yuuri, are you okay? You fainted so suddenly.”  


“I’m fine.” He sneezed. “Maybe I really should’ve brought an umbrella, darn it.”

 

“Oh no” he felt his forehead being touched. “You got a bit of fever, Yuu.”

 

“Do you want me to get better, Victor?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Hm, alright.”

 

“Why this behavior all of sudden? Because I-- Oh, I get it.”

 

Yuuri got up a bit dizzy and turned around to look at Victor. “I don’t care much about it now. Just never take your eyes off me.”

 

“S-sure. I’ll never do it.” _He’s too close, too close!_

 

“Nice. Ugh, I feel dizzy, I really should go home or my parents will be worried.”

 

“But the rain is still out there. Oh, I got an idea! Why don’t you spend the night here? I can borrow some of my clothes to you!”

 

Yuuri blushed way too much. “D-do you mean it? I would love it! Can I just...hm...call my parents?”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

Yuuri made the call, explaining the situation for his parents, and they understood, saying that if he feels something unpleasant he should go home.

 

He nodded. “Okay, mom. I’ll be okay.”

 

Victor was beaming with happiness. First time having someone in his home and he actually wanted to, and on the opposite side, Yuuri was a bit nervous. (They’re both nervous, but won’t admit it.) Victor almost didn’t eat during dinner, admiring Yuuri flustering himself with his parents.

 

His mom wanted to say that it was clearly rude, but she didn’t after seeing the look on his face. And despite the fact his father scolded him, he didn’t care a bit. “He got the love in his eyes, why don’t you understand?”

 

For the night, he didn’t sleep well, arriving at school with some small bags under his eyes, and it was enough to make people worry about him, but he said everything was okay and for some funny reason didn’t discover that Yuuri was in his home, probably scheming something, which made him afraid.

 

The real threat began almost five months after they first talked to each other. Yuuri appeared to the rehearsal in the first period, but didn’t appeared, and strangely enough, no one had seen him. For a while, was easy to act unworried, but after one hour he was ready to shut the school in order to find him.

 

“When I discover who did this, I swear--!”

 

And if the situation couldn’t get any worse, Chris’s supposed boyfriend, Wilhelm, was also missing. Both of the missing ones were related to the most popular people in school. Soon Yuuri’s friends would blame him for what was happening, he could already see it happening. But never happened.

 

The clues were appearing one by one, like a domino piece: Phichit saw Wilhelm on the gym minutes before he was missing and Leo saw Yuuri on the toilet. Later, someone saw Yuuri’s bag and glasses by the end of the 3rd floor. It didn’t take too much longer to find Wilhelm, he was locked on the lockers.

 

“They took him! They said that he never should’ve never crossed your way and--!” He started sobbing, nervous while Chris went to his rescue. “The fan club, Chris. I’m heading to their base.”

 

And he went, determined to end that bullshit. Who they thought he was? “I’m not that sha--” the blue jacket he last saw Yuuri with. Something just snapped within him, he couldn’t even think straight. He ran like he had infinite stamina to find Yuuri trembling in a corner, with all of his “fans” hurting him verbally.

 

He wouldn’t even waste his throat with them. Cutting the way through, he grabbed Yuuri bridal style and turned to the people, staring angrily. “You really thought that hurting him wouldn’t make me care? I don’t even want to know whose idea was, I will talk to the principal and ask for this club to be dissolved!”

 

Yuuri was trembling in his arms. “It’s fine now, shh.”

 

It didn’t even have the need for him to talk to the principal for the club to be dissolved. With that incident, it was enough. One of the girls shouted at him something that he didn’t understand when they sat down and he didn’t care.

 

Yuuri smiled at them, a smile of someone victorious before pulling Victor for a kiss. Something he did during the kiss made everyone back away and he could swear that he heard a giggle before they got apart.

 

The play was a success, unnecessary to say. All the fan clubs were dissolved in order to keep peace at school.

 

Well, it worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope u all liked it! Kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
